My Charmed 0nes Chapter 1
by sarmarvoloriddle
Summary: This story is based on charmed the way I would want it putting me as Phoebe and my other two friends how they would act as Prue,Piper,and Paige but with the Charmed Ones looks.


**MY CHARMED 0NES**

**Chapter 0ne**

Just to let everyone read this i making this they why I would like it and its going to start out a little more into the show were Cole and Phoebe are at. -

(Phoebe was laying her bed sad as ever having found out that Cole was the Demon Belthazor that they had to vanquish lieing to Piper and Prue about Cole being dead. Prue and Piper came up the stairs walking into Phoebe's room but only becasue the door was opend.)

Piper: Hey Phoebe you doing okay?

Phoebe: Yea it's just...never mind (Get's up and goes down stairs grabs her coat and walks out the door)

Piper: (Runs down the stairs with Prue behind her) Were did she go?

Prue: I think I know she just needs some time alone come Piper well just wait for her okay.

Piper: Ish. okay

Phoebe: (Walks to the Masulim and goes down the stairs and sits down behind a stone large box and sits there crying)

(A little later)

Piper: Can we go get her now?

Prue: Yea come on. (They get there jackets on and grabs the keys to the car and go to the Masulim)

Phoebe: (Lays the with tears on her face she had cried her self asleep)

Cole: (Appers see's Phoebe he kneels beside her Phoebe...)

(Prue tells Piper to stay in the car while she goes to get Phoebe she goes down the stairs in further into the Masulim)

Cole: (Hears someone coming he leaves her a letter and kisses her a dissappers)

Piper: Phoebe are you down here?

Phoebe: Wakes up Cole...

Prue: (Runs over to were Phoebe was sitting she kneeled down by her) No honey im sorry come get up I thought you said that you were over him any ways.

(The letter falls on the ground)

Prue: (Grabs the letter see's that it say From: Cole To: Phoebe Phoebe) I though you vanquished him

Phoebe: Well... (Grabs the letter out of her hands) No I did'nt I couldent.

Prue: (Gets mad and leaves the Masilim)

Phoebe: (Stands there closes her eyes crying mutters) I wish I was with you Cole... (She had shimmerd to the Underworld were Cole was hiding without knowing that she did it she opend her eyes) Oh my God... were im I...

Phoebe: (She looks around and see's Cole)

Cole: (Lays there alseep on his bed)

Prue: (Goes back up to the car)

Piper: Prue were is Phoebe?

Prue: She did'nt vanquish him I guess she stayed down there.

Piper: (Get's out of the car grabs Prues arm) Come on Prue you coming with me to get her.

Prue: (Sighs) fine..

(The both walk back down to the Masulim to get her.When they get down there they look around but don't see her)

Piper: Prue you don't think that she left?

Prue: Well from were you were you would have seen her lets go home and try to scry for her.

Piper: Okay..

(Piper and Prue go back up to the car and get in and drive back to the Manor)

Phoebe: (Walk's over to him put her hand on his hand)

Cole: (Wakes up from feeling someone touching him sees Phoebe) What are you doing here how did you get here?

Phoebe: I don't know Cole when Prue came to get me I told her that I did'nt vanquish you becasue she saw a note form you and she got mad and left back up and then I started to cry and close my eyes really wanting to be with you and then I turned up here.

Cole: That is really werid. (Sits up) Phoebe I have missed you.

( Piper and Prue get home and turn the car off and get inside the house and run up to the attic going Piper goes over to the little table were there was a map and a cryastal hanging from a chain)

Prue: I will look in The Book of Shadows about disappering.

Piper: (Scrys for Phoebe) Prue I don't know if you will find anything in the book about that.

Prue: Well Grams will help us anything yet?

Piper: No I got nothing you?

Prue: Same here but we can summon Grams and ask her. (Finds the page to summon Grams)

Piper: (Grabs the long white candles makes a circle and grabs the lighter and lights the candles)

Prue: (In The Book of Shadows the page read

**To Summon a Spirit  
**Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirits from the other side  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the Great Divide

she read the spell out loud seeing white orbing light coming in the middle of the circle it was Grams) Nice to see you Grams we need your help with somtthing.

Grams: Nice to see the both of you wait weres the 3rd one?

Piper: Well that's why we need your help you see she fell in love with this guy named Cole who turned out to be a demon named Belthazor well she told that she vanquished him and then she went to the Maslum that was there little meeting place well me and Prue knew that but Prue said that she just needed time alone later we went to go get her Prue went down there and...

Prue: And I say a note from Cole to Phoebe she had told me she never vanquished him I got mad went back up to the car I though she was behind me but she wasent and then me and Piper came back down and she was gone.

Grams: Oh I see did you try scrying?

Prue: Yes Piper scryed and I look in the book.

Grams: (Seanse that Patty is coming down she was listening to there converstion)

(Piper and Prue see another whilte orbing light and there Mother had appered right by Grams)

Piper: Mom...

Patty: Hello girls and Grams (Smiles) I think I know how Phoebe just disappered like that I was hoping that it would never had happend.

Prue: What Mom?


End file.
